


Burning Friendship

by Paladins_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Birthday, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hunk is stressed, Lance helps until he gets distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladins_Grace/pseuds/Paladins_Grace
Summary: Hunk just wants to make Lance a birthday cake. The universe seems to be against it. The universe stresses Hunk out.





	Burning Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! Hopefully your cake is free from mishaps and your day is birth-licious! If someone figures out what I meant please tell me- my brain just says things. But actually, I hope today is a series of fortunate events for you.

Hunk was excited, today was Lance’s birthday and so far everything was going according to plan. His best friend was still asleep- like every other Saturday- and had no reason to come into the kitchen even if he woke up before the cake was done. Ideally Hunk would return before the pilot in-training even woke to keep the surprise surprising, but if not, he could always say he was grabbing breakfast. If that didn’t work there was always detailing the new thruster schematics- Lance tried his best to pay attention, but in the end his eyes never failed to glaze. Hunk carefully set the cake pans filled with mocha batter into the oven to cook when his phone buzzed.

Number 1 Pilot: where are you?

Oh no, why was he awake? Why was he asking? The icing hadn’t even been started yet and the cake just went in and- Hunk’s breathing increased in pace. It would be fine. He just had to distract Lance. He just needed 30 minutes. That was doable right?

Number 1 Pilot: huuuuuuuuuuunk

it’s my birthday

i’m hungry

make me food

can I have breakfast in bed?

u usually say no but

Birthday

Okay so ignoring him wasn’t going to work. Maybe he could make Lance food and drop it off before leaving with the excuse of cleaning the kitchen. 

Hunk: If we get mice you’re explaining to the instructors

Number 1 Pilot: thank you!!!!!!

Hunk: What do you want me to make?

Number 1 Pilot: waffles

with bacon

lots of bacon

and hashbrowns?

Hunk groans, the things he does for his best friend.

Hunk: As you wish your majesty 

Number 1 Pilot: youre the best!!!

Hunk: Happy Birthday

Number 1 Pilot: <3

He could pull this off. If he was careful and didn’t stay after dropping off the food this could work. Determination strengthened Hunk got to work. Hunk became an orange flurry of cooking handling multiple dishes at once. 25 minutes later everything was cooked, plated and set up on a tray. By the time he walked there and back the cake should be ready and then he could start on the icing. Taking a deep breath Hunk fast walked to his and Lance’s shared dorm, doing his best to think calming thoughts. Upon his arrival Lance perked up in obvious excitement.

“Thank yoooooouuuuu.” Lance was still in his pajamas in bed, his phone lay beside him- he’d either been texting people or playing a game. 

“Happy Birthday, Lance,” Hunk greets with a grin. He handed the tray off easily and was prepared to leave when-

“Where are you going?” he was interrupted by his pouting best friend.

“I have to go clean up the kitchen,” Hunk explains. 

Lance whines piteously, “What? No, you have to eat with me. You can’t just leave me to eat alone.”

“I can’t just leave a mess,” My kitchen privileges could be suspended or revoked.”

“They aren’t going to do that if you leave it 15 minutes. C’mon Hunk, I wanna eat my breakfast in bed with my best friend- besides there’s too much here for me to eat by myself,” Lance reasons. 

Hunk was having a minor internal meltdown, if he pushed to leave much harder Lance was going to get suspicious, but if he didn’t get back to the cake soon it would be overdone. Suddenly Hunk felt a tug and was falling backwards, while he had been lost to his inner musings Lance had set the food down on the nearby counter and yanked him onto the bed to pin him.

“Wha- Lance!” Hunk normally couldn’t be moved by the other more gangly teen, but the surprise attack caught him.

“I’m not eating my food unless you’re in the room,” Lance declares. 

It was a no win scenario for Hunk. His anxiety levels were rising to top it all off, which was making it _ really _ hard to think.

Lance’s brow scrunches in worry, “You okay?”

“I- I just really need to go clean the kitchen now okay?” Hunk implores. Lance lets him up without further protest.

“Sorry…” he apologizes meekly causing Hunk to feel guilty. Lance hadn’t done anything wrong, he’d been right about waiting to clean the kitchen- nobody would mind and it _ wouldn’t _ be a problem under normal circumstances, but… the cake. Oh no. It could be burning right now. Hunk had to _ go _. 

“It’s okay, not your fault, I’ll be back soon.” Hunk dashed out with racing thoughts. _ Please, please, please let it be okay. _

Hunk ran through the halls in the hopes of getting back in time. The cake would be a little overdone at worst. No biggie. While it might not turn out as his best work it would still taste good. Lance probably wouldn’t even notice-

“Cadet!” No, nononononononononono. That was Iverson. Hunk stopped immediately.

“Sir,” he did his best to keep his voice neutral. _ Why did it have to be Iverson, anyone else would have been better. _

The imposing instructor loomed in front of Hunk, “Care to explain where the fire is, cadet?”

Telling him food had been left unattended in the oven would not go well, that might result in an actual suspension of kitchen privileges. Hunk needed a plausible lie- other people made those up all the time. Lance was particularly good at improvising that way, it couldn’t be that hard.

“I really needed to go to the bathroom, sir!” Hunk blurted out. Iverson raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

“The closest bathroom is in the other direction.”

“I, uh, forgot,” Hunk was so not good at this whole lying thing.

“Did you? Let me show you the way there, perhaps you need a tour of the base if the layout is so confusing to you,” Iverson ‘suggests’ with false sympathy. 

“Sir please, I won’t run in the halls again-”

“That wasn’t an offer cadet,” Iverson replies obstinately. “We’ll begin with the bathroom since you needed one so desperately.”

Iverson spent 20 minutes parading Hunk around the base. Hunk could feel his phone buzz in his pocket after the 15 minute mark, but didn’t dare answer it in front of the hard-line instructor. By the time he was finally freed and _ walked _ to the kitchen, there was smoke coming out of the oven. Somehow no one had noticed, but if Hunk didn’t remove it soon the fire alarm would alert everyone in the building. He turned off the oven and activated the air cyclers before removing the now blackened cake. Tears welled up as he gazed upon his failure dejectedly, there was no way he’d be able to make an entirely new cake in time without Lance getting suspicious. It’s already been too long since he went to clean the kitchen and Lance would be wondering where he was and he would have to remake the entire cake and it would have to be a different flavour because there weren’t enough ingredients to remake the same kind which meant the icing might not pair properly and it won’t be Lance’s favourite and-

Hunk found himself sitting on the floor against the counter crying. He was so preoccupied he didn’t even notice Lance enter and take the scene in.

“Dude, what happened here? Are you okay?” Lance cautiously makes his way forward to kneel in front of the distraught Hunk.

“ ‘m sorry,” Hunk apologizes through his tears. “I was tryin’ to bake a surprise cake, but-” the rest of his explanation is unintelligible past his sobs.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Lance interrupts. “Hey, it’s okay. We can make another cake ooor,” Lance trails off suggestively.

“Or what?” Hunk sniffles as he works to get himself under control.

“Have you already made the icing?” 

Hunk’s face falls to stare at the ground, “Not yet. Everything is set up, so it shouldn’t take long, but I meant to do it while the cake was cooling.” 

“What it we made it quickly now? We could just eat that,” Lance suggests eagerly.

“No,” Hunk’s eyes narrow at his resolute verdict. “It’s made to be paired with the cake. Eating it by itself would be an affront to-”

“All that is tasty in the world?” Lance cuts in playfully. He moves to sit beside the headband wearing engineer and lean into him. “Seriously it’s okay, we can make another cake, and this one will be even better!” 

Hunk snorts at his friend’s declaration.“I don’t know about that, there isn’t any chocolate left which was what I was using for the base. I guess the dulce de leche icing goes well with other types of ca- oomph!” The breath was knocked out of Hunk from his best friend’s tackle.

“You made dulce de leche icing?! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Lance chants overjoyed. 

“It’s not made yet-” Hunk tries to protest, but Lance’s gratitude is louder.

“Whatever, there’s plenty of time while we make the new cake!” 

The de facto chef realizes that his breathing has slowed and his tears have stopped and lets out a quiet chuckle as he pulls the birthday boy into a bear hug, “Thank you. Today was supposed to be for you, but we ended up sitting on the floor with you calming me down.”

Lance pushes Hunk playfully, “Hey I’m still getting cake out of it. Besides-” his expression morphs into one of fondness as he returns the hug- “you’re more important than any day.”

“But… it’s not even a surprise anymore.”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Oh please, like you ever _ weren’t _going to make me a cake for my birthday?”

Hunk shifts without saying anything, only fueling the look of superiority on Lance’s face. “Okay, fine, I’m predictable,” he grumbles.

“Awwwww, you’re pouting,” Lance grins. “Can we get started on that cake though? I’m hungry.”

Hunk smiles back, “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Seriously though, cake.”

The two got to work and batter was once again entering the oven. The timer had about 5 minutes left as the friends were talking.

“At least the present is still a surprise,” Hunk mutters.

Lance stills, “Present? Is it in our room?”

“Lance…” Hunk warns warily.

“You’ve got things here right?” Lance starts backing towards the door. “I just uh- need to go to the bathroom.”

“Don’t you dare- hey!” Hunk runs after a fleeing Lance, cake unattended again. 


End file.
